


M C C L A I N

by FelineBlue



Series: Shadow Society [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Hunk (Voltron), Detective Keith (Voltron), Detective Pidge (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mercenaries, Mercenary Lance (Voltron), Multi, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Police Sargent Shiro (Voltron), Recovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampires, Witch Keith (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: Detective Pidge Gunderson and Mercenary Lance McClain are yet again thrown into a wild case after solving their first one together as a team. But this time, they're joined by some out of town detectives, Keith Kogane and his partner Hunk Garret, to catch one of the many illusive Sanguine gangs that is run by one of the oldest vampires in the game's son, Lotor. Sargent Takashi Shirogane has faith in his little mismatched team but can Lance McClain really be on this case? He is a vampire himself and used to run with Lotor years back before the world ended and his career as a merc started.And who is this Detective Kogane? Why does he feel so familiar yet so irritating?Why does Lance get the feeling that something more sinister is going down?**Tags will be updated every time a chapter is released due to the spoilery nature of them.**





	1. Show me your Teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> I have been slaving and working as much as I can to get this into tip top shape but I finally got around to finishing the first chapter of an AU of an original work.
> 
> This is based off of my novel that is actually a series and this is book two haha.
> 
> It is a Klance-centric fic so if you're not into that, its totally okay!  
> Come and read about crime, the supernatural or just weird shit that goes down.
> 
> But anyways, I hope you all like it and thank you.

Well.

Last he checked, there was a little bit of sunlight still colouring the sky.

That's always a good sign right?

Double checking his phone, Lance scrolls through all the angry text messages he’s still receiving from his roommate and proclaimed gate keeper as the mercenary rushes his way towards the police precinct.

If you asked him, Lance wouldn’t have even considered coming to this stupid meeting if it weren’t for their Sargent asking for him personally to yet again help on another case.

According to Pidge, he was a great ‘asset’ and was being considered, heavy emphasis on BEING, brought on as a temporary consultant of sorts when a detective was out of a partner.

Talk about inflating his ego a little bit, huh?

Another sharp turn and Lance could see the flashing little letters up ahead indicating which street he was underneath as he picked up his pace. Sure, he could have just used the portal back at home or even flashed himself there, but art doesn’t rush itself.

Because Lance is a masterpiece that deserves to be gazed upon by all the passerbyers he keeps sending smiles to as he walks on by.

Coming up to the end of the tunnel, he could vaguely hear all the commotion going on up above him as Lance took the steps back up to the street two at a time. The Mixed sector he was in was incredibly busy for this time of the day, but honestly Lance rather enjoyed being surrounded by people. Despite actually loving the dark tunnels; he felt as if he were the only one ever down there and missed people watching.

Being a vampire had its downsides when it came to such a luxury.

Humans and most Shadow Society members alike were mostly day walkers compared to the undead lot he was sadly more acquainted with.

As he pushed open the heavy doors that led himself back to the surface, Lance flicked his eyes over the heads of business folk and civilians before slipping his way through the crowd towards the police station.

Lance hated to admit it, but it honestly was such beautiful weather. The clouds were dark and incredibly opaque enough to cover up the dying, soft yellowy glow of the evening sun so his skin didn’t automatically burn up. The cool air was an added touch to this wonderful mild winter day; no snow was in sight just yet, but he knew it would be coming the closer it got to Christmas. That, however, was a good month away, but with all the bags Lance kept getting hit with told him otherwise as he slithered his way around the present toting population he was currently trying to navigate though.

Taking a side street that was at least a block away from the entrance to the precinct, Lance flashed his card at the human guard that stood beside the side entrance before being let into the Human division. A couple of officers yelled their greetings to him as Lance shot them flirtatious smiles or quick two finger guns before jogging up the grand staircase to where the Shadow Society division was housed.

The police station in this distract was huge; and for a good reason.

The English sector was probably one of the biggest cities that was ever created after the old world had gone up in flames. Not actual flames, since 2018 was taken by a massive earthquake that shook everything up and turned its continents upside down, but in the metaphorical way when establishing where countries would begin and end. Which was why there were humans now willingly, some not so much, mingling among Shadow Society members. They were forced to come out from the dark and reveal themselves to the humans since they couldn’t get their own shit together in time to even consider rebuilding their own civilization.

Which is when the vampires rose up and took over everything. Basically, enslaving them and turning S.S folks into nothing but pets… til they too fell down from grace, almost extinguishing their own race in the process.

If you ask Lance, that's probably the only piece of history he would like to forget.

Coming up to the glass sliding doors, he could spot Pidge’s empty desk at the end of the windows and could hear Sargent Shiro’s soft voice from inside one of the meeting rooms. To him, with Lance’s impeccable hearing, it sounded like they were still trying to get acquainted with whoever else was in there which meant Lance wasn’t as late as he thought he was.

And he wasn’t.

Lance was an hour and a half late according to the irritated long-haired detective currently seething in his squeaky leather swivel chair that was directly across from the door he had just entered in.

At least his dramatic entrance was still acknowledged.

“Detectives, this is Lance McClain. S.S mercenary and one of the best on our side,” Lance shot the two new faces his most dazzling smile, his eyes lingering on the angry detective who refused to give him the time of day before his Sargent addressed him again, “Take a seat, McClain.”

Shiro shooed Lance towards his seat with his good hand; the other one currently tucked into his back pocket as he took a seat beside Pidge.

“Pleasure to meet you boys.”

Blue eyes met dark violet as the long hair detective glared at Lance. As their eyes connected, his body felt as if his very core was shaken. His soul rippled with recognition but of what, Lance couldn’t tell you, but it felt like... Like something had coiled around his essence and squeezed as tight as it could before his vision faded into a soft red. To Lance, it felt as if his body had just been struck by lightening; the electric shock running through his veins and flooding his system with recognition as he continued to stare at the detective across from him.

But before Lance had the chance to make a comment about it, the man looked away almost like it had never happened.

So, just as quickly, Lance chose to forget all about it.

“This is Detective Hunk Garret,” Shiro nod his head towards a dark-skinned man who was heavier set but incredibly friendly looking before using his gloved hand to present the slimmer, angrier looking man who sat beside him, “and Detective Keith Kogane. They’re from the L.A sector from the United States division and we will be letting them stay with us as they work a case here. Normally, this would have never happened, and it would have been transferred over to us but Keith is a dear friend of mine so I pulled some strings for them to be able to come here.” Shiro looked between Lance and Pidge, a soft smile spreading his thin lips upwards before addressing the whole table once again, “I wanted two of my best working alongside you since there seems to be a similar tie between their last case and yours’. Are there any questions before we finally proceed with this meeting?”

Pidge shook her head before flicking those hazel eyes Lance’s way as the vampire gave Shiro a curt head shake.

Detective Kogane than stood up from his seat as Shiro sat down at the head of the table before the man fell into a boring run down of why they were here.

“Detective Garret and I have been trailing after one of the many clouds of the Sanguine for over a year now. We have been successful with over two large busts of smaller colonies so far but one in particular keeps slipping out from under us. Last Friday...”

Something was off.

Lance tuned him out as his eyes darted between the two L.A detectives before settling on the bigger guy. He smelled… Warm. Inviting. Incredibly tempting and that heartbeat was much too loud. Almost like…

Oh. That’s not allowed.

“We do have a few names now, but one in particular, who we suspect is in charge of this cloud is –”

Pidge reached out to grab at Lance’s arm and sent a quick side glance over towards him as detective Kogane flicked his hand up to reveal a wispy image of said gangster.

Well, now he understands why he’s here.

Pidge immediately stood up and clasped their hands together, their hazel eyes fading into the whites of their eyes before their hands spread apart to reveal the rest of gangsters that were associated with the one the L.A detective revealed.

“These are the rest of them I’m assuming, since well, McClain here used to be a former Sanguine flier which in turn gives us a huge advantage to snatch this whole colony of vamps up.”

Lance looked up at the little witch before glancing at Shiro, who in turn, sent him a reassuring wink and a shy smile his way. He couldn’t help himself however and needed to address the one PROBLEM in the room before they could go on any further about the case.

Although, Detective Kogane had other plans.

“You were a former flier?”

Those angry, violet eyes cut towards Lance as he tilted his head to the side in question. His tone didn’t really make sound like he was just asking him, it was more like he was skeptical about it. The detective beside him stirred and laid a hand on the dark-haired man’s forearm, tugging his long sleeve a little to get his attention.

“This is a good thing Keith; it means we have an insider. It’s better than all the leads we currently have.”

The witch scoffed at his partner’s comment before studying the suspected leader’s wispy face still floating in the middle of the table. As detective Kogane opened his mouth to speak again, Pidge squared off their shoulders and stood just a wee bit straighter. Lance immediately looked at his friend as they adopted a more professional tone.

He could feel the uneasiness around the witch but couldn’t put his finger on it until they spoke.

“Sargent Shirogane, I believe Lance would be a very big asset to this case and I believe we can use him to infiltrate this cloud of vampires. In particular, I believe the connection that Lance had with the current leader of this particular gang would be incredibly useful. This could mean that --”

The dark-haired witch waved his hand in an angry slicing motion upwards, the wispy pictures of their suspects vanishing into thin air before addressing Sargent Shirogane.

“It could be the biggest mistake we make in this case. A former flier? Shiro, that's a very high rank in the Sanguine and we both know that he could easily still be a spy.”

Pidge huffed and sat themselves down in their seat angrily. The little detective’s aura smelled acidic; the way Lance could see it swirl in a rage filled storm around their fingers as the rings littering their knuckles kept the powerful magic at bay.

How dare this asshole interpret his friend and then accuse him of being a spy.

Americans are still fucking rude in this century.

“I’m gonna stop you there real quick detective, but there shouldn’t even be a human in the presence of an S.S matter, let alone on a case when the Sanguine are involved.”

Lance sent a small apologetic smile Detective Garret’s way before looking at Detective Kogane with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised in question. The man’s stony face twitched before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his slim nose. The dark-haired man was still standing up but was now facing Lance rather than having his whole body turned towards their Sargant.

Lance could practically taste the tension in the air that was rolling off the poor guy.

“He is my partner and he stays. Detective Garret way more authority to be here more than you actually do.”

Oh.

OH.

Was that really what he had just hear?

“Oh, I’m sorry ponytail, I was just so sure that I was asked onto this case because the two of us are the best damn team. Not to mention, like Detective Gunderson mentioned, I’m the best fucking lead you have.”

Lance stood up despite Pidge beside him yanking on his sleeve to sit back down, calming energy immediately tried to seep into his skin but the fire that was set inside him by that very intentional insult sent the warm comfort crawling back to their aura.

“McClain, stand down. They are our guests and so are you. Detective Kogane, as I said before, I personally asked him to sit in on this case. He was the vampire I was speaking to you about over the phone.”

Sargent Shiro shot them both a look but neither of the two men sat back down.

“I apologize sir, but mercenaries such as himself, shouldn’t be questioning my partner’s integrity of being here when he’s been nothing but bloodsucker for hire.”

Detective Kogane had both hands on the table, his body leaning over the metal surface as if he were about to vault over and take Lance to the ground.

Lance on the other hand sat down into his swivel chair again before throwing his long, lean legs up onto the table.

He shot the L.A detective a nasty smile before addressing him again.

“Coming from someone with no sense of what a haircut is, I wouldn’t be talking about what I do for money when you come into our territory for something you can’t seem to do in your own.”

The man bristled at the comment, but apparently thought otherwise as he stood up much straighter. His dark violet eyes flashing a bright gold before settling down. Detective Kogane’s deep growl of a voice spoke out in an even darker tone as his eyes flickered about the room, meeting everyone’s gaze before settling his angry glare back on Lance.

Something akin to molten lava was being poured down the back of Lance’s spine as those dark violet eyes locked onto him once again. That odd tether drawing him into this man was taught, the blood fueling his body was absolutely boiling with what felt like quiet rage and hidden frustration; despite knowing very well he was neither of those emotions. Lance tried his best to school his amused face into an expression that would be more acceptable as Detective Kogane spoke.

“In the L.A sector, we do not have vampires due to the excessive amount of sunlight we have all year round and throughout the night. Which makes us not exactly,” The man didn’t drop Lance’s gaze, but his mouth floundered for a bit looking for the right words, “… accustomed to your kind. However, the L.A sector is the current front runner in the agreement of merging divisions. We have human officers working with S.S officers and vice versa on all cases because we can recognize that we all can learn from each other. The United States division is and has been that little bit more progressive than here in England. All I am asking of you, Mercenary McClain, is that you treat my partner and myself with the same respect we are showing you despite the obvious differences.”

Lance was very aware of how ‘progressive’ the states were when it came to progression.

He lived through President Trump’s era of reign and look where it got them.

The fucking world ended doing the damn Harlem shake.

“That sounds all fine and dandy, detective, but I think you’re ignoring the fact that a vampire is telling you that it’s a bad idea. The English division is widely claimed and known as Sanguine gang territory; not to mention, my sweet, angry friend, that it has one of THE densest vamp populations you could imagine. If we ever have to do anything that gets you guys up close and personal with one of us,” Lance sent a wink the other L.A. detective’s way and smiled a very toothy, ominous grin before flicking his eyes back to Detective Kogane’s, “then you just brought a full course meal to their front fucking door.”

Ah… the tension in the air rises.

Lance can practically smell the fiery rage bubbling up inside the long-haired detective but before he had a chance to square up another argument, Shiro stood up and slammed his gloved fist against the table.

“Enough! McClain, out NOW. Your behaviour right now is unacceptable and I’ll debrief you at a later time. As for the rest of us, we will be civil with each other and continue with the case as planned. Am I clear?”

The L.A detective sat himself down, his pale face a bright red as he let out a huffed breath. His arms crossed themselves over his broad chest, making that dark long-sleeved shirt just a little bit tighter over his biceps but Lance wasn’t looking, he swears it.

“Why can’t I be debriefed now?”

Lance was trying so hard to fight back a triumphant smirk as he deemed himself the winner of the impromptu schooling but couldn’t help the unsettling feeling that was starting to burrow its way into his bones. His ego was a little bit bruised, but it wasn’t something he’d go home and cry to Pidge about later, but the guilt of arguing with the other guy was starting to really get to him.

However, all of that was erased when Shiro shot him a predatory glare, his eyes glinting golden with the hidden carnivorous power that was deep within his core and hidden behind this human facade as Lance tried to gracefully leave his seat.

Lance tried for a coy, almost overly flirtatious look as he draped himself against the open door but before he had a chance to say a few departing words, Shiro barked out his demand in a low growl.

“McClain, I said OUT.”

***

 

Warm water and steam always reminded him of his mother.

Baths were very popular in his household when his family was still alive and kicking. Lance could remember a time when that's all he wanted to do. He’d spend hours playing in the tub while getting all cleaned up with his older brothers and sisters until all the girls decided that they wanted to have their own bath times.

When Lance was thirteen, he would always spend hours and hours getting all washed up, but it was also his mom’s way of showing him how much he was loved. He always thought about this one specific time, where the bubbles were piled high all around his body and spilling out over the tub’s rim. His mama had sat beside him and told him silly stories about this farmer she used to know who was just aching for adventure until he was shot off in a rocket into space. He could remember being filled with excitement and telling his mama how that farmer could be him soon. Lance, if he really wanted to remember all the gritty details of that particular memory, could still remember the taste of cement that was lingering in his mouth from earlier that day after being told that he was too skinny to play red rover.

Which he did indeed play but was immediately clothes lined and knocked out.

His mama had picked him up after school, but before even taking a very sulky Lance home, they went to a little shop that sold handmade soap and had bottled up scents that meant different things. He was allowed to choose two soaps and a smell before his mama took him home to clean up all the dirt and blood he was covered in. It was always her special way of showing him that no matter what he did or what became of him, that Lance would always be loved by her.

It had to be one of his fondest memories he had of his mother.

Lance missed her so much.

But he wasn’t sad about it anymore.

When you live as long as Lance does, you have to get used to seeing the ones you love die around you while you’re expected to keep on existing.

The steam that curled around him was getting thicker as he turned the dial further up. The water being sprayed above him showered his body in warmth and warmed his whiskey dark skin. The feeling of the hot water and the heaviness in the air reminded Lance of the man, the infuriating little brat from L.A with the eyes made from twilight.

Lance ran the palms of his hands over his slender neck as he turned his face up into the spray of warm water before a lazy smile crossed his thin lips.

The smell that had wafted off that witch was just so intoxicating though.

But and there was a but, something within himself still couldn’t shake that dark shadow of recognition that was coiling itself around his gut.

It was like the magic Pidge and himself had felt when they had finally squared off against that damned witch from the last case. It had only been a week since they had taken the two culprits in. Pidge had to actually stand on trial in front of the Coven so the witch in custody could be brought to proper justice by their own kind, but Lance could still feel the dirty clawed fingers of that dark, ugly magic wrap their slender tendrils around his throat. They felt familiar, but unlike the volcanic feeling the dark-haired detective gave him, that dark magic made Lance recoil.

If what Shiro said was true, about this case being much like the one they had just completed, than they’re dealing with another thing entirely and those detectives are missing something.

Or not telling the whole story.

Lance wasn’t a detective, not even a police officer, but he was a well-paid liar for hire.

And a professional knows when something isn’t true.

“Hey, you okay?”

Lance flinched and immediately whipped around to see Shiro still fully dressed in his slacks and white button down, his shiny black shoes however were gone as well as his belt where his gun should be. That wasn’t really what he had been focusing on though, since the smell in the room was much too distracting than anything else.

Without missing a beat, Lance leaned his back against the wall opposite of Shiro and ran a finger down his hip, those granite eyes immediately dropping to watch the perfectly manicured nail trail along the wet skin that was pulled tight over one hip bone.

“Just thinking about stuff. What brings you to the dungeons, Sargent?”

Lance already knew the answer, but it was a little game they played.

Much like cat and mouse, but incredibly sexier.

All thoughts of that angry detective and the dark magic were forgotten when the man in front of him slowly stripped himself out from his clothes. Those eyes still watching the path of Lance’s hands as they continued to caress his body. He could feel the tension between them build which sent a delicious shiver through him.

Lance could already taste all that sexual frustration on his tongue.

“I remember a debriefing is in order.”

Shiro’s tone of voice had dropped a couple of octaves, making his smooth, silky voice even more like honey as Lance continued to tease the man in front of him. The police Sargent had his shirt off, revealing his broad chest and shoulders in all their glory underneath the unforgiving fluorescent lights. Despite the thin and thick pink scars that marred this Adonis, Lance’s favourite part of Shiro was still his ruggedly handsome face. He had a thick pink scar that sat across his nose and fell a little onto both his cheeks, but it honestly didn’t deter anyone away from this gorgeous creature.

Oh, Lance lied.

Shiro’s thighs were his favourite part of his body.

He watched as those strong fingers pulled those slacks and tight purple briefs down his thick, muscled thighs. There were a few more slashes of pink over tight skin, and a nice reminder of a past take down Lance was privy to see still etched into Shiro’s other muscle. It was a magic burn that didn’t quite fully heal but honestly, it was quite hot.

“I don’t think you came all the way down here to share such… intimate details about a case with me right now.”

When the slacks hit the wet tile floor finally, Shiro pressed Lance further into the shower stall’s wall and was immediately soaked by the lukewarm water still spraying above. The stark white fluff that acted as a little bang flattened against Shiro’s forehead as Lance greedily ran his hands over the hard muscle of his pecs.

“Can I have a taste?”

Lance nibbled at Shiro’s bottom lip as he was lifted up, his butt being cradled and squeezed by a nice tight grip. The man before him hummed out a low growl before pressing his lips to Lance’s in a quick kiss.

“Only if you promise to behave tomorrow.”

There was no point in answering when all Lance could think about right now was how Shiro felt against him; all that hard muscle and soft, wet skin pressed right up against his body. How his lips felt running along that strong jaw and down his throat. The pounding of this man’s heart and the breath he was holding in anticipation all the while Lance was just itching to sink his teeth into all that glorious skin.

“Lance, please?”

Shiro squeezed his cheeks once again before grinding them both against the wall. The friction between the two of them drew out a low moan that was pressed into Shiro’s neck and a soft breathy sigh being breathed into Lance’s ear. Lance tightened his legs around his waist as his hands buried themselves into the mop of black hair that was slicked back on top of Shiro’s head.

“I’m always well behaved.”

Lance pressed his words into the meaty crook where Shiro’s neck met his shoulder before opening his mouth. His lips brushed against his skin; the little shiver that ran through the older man didn’t shake him as he felt his fangs elongate further into needle like points. The blood rushing through those veins was like a siren’s call, the needy hands and the smell of sex was only just adding to the atmosphere before Lance plunged his sharp teeth into the meaty flesh.


	2. Got No Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“I do too. I believe you’re the right man for the job, Lance.”
> 
> Oh, holy crow.
> 
> Don’t you dare cry, McClain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about the chapter or how the world works, please ask me in the comments!  
> I'd be so, so happy to answer them all ^-^
> 
> If you guess the song that the chapter is named after, I'll write you a fic of your choice and any pairing.

This, oh, this right here was why Lance was a paid mercenary.

Not only that, but he was a bounty hunter. He took the odd government job here and there when an officer he liked would ask him or if Shiro really needed a win that day, but being one was a totally different ball game than being an expert killer. Being a bounty hunter involved research on said target, required you to get all the juicy tid bits about them from their case and then capturing the criminal in question with their pants down before their brought in for some hard justice.

And Lance has done just that on many occasions, which makes this case as easy and breezy as those old cover girl commercials back when he was actually human.

Because in order to be a great bounty hunter in this day and age, you needed to already be a criminal.

And Lance is extremely well versed in all aspects of that lifestyle.

But first, he needed more sustenance.

Lance entered his home like a hurricane. The vampire was barely seen until he whipped the fridge wide open as a maniacal laugh fell past his still sharp teeth. As he finally turned around to address his waiting audience, Lance shimmied his shoulders a little bit before sticking his finger into the mess of red jello. He stirred it around angrily to break up the nasty dark concoction before bringing it to his fanged mouth to suck on.

That stupidly hot L.A detective can eat it after he hears this fun little detail that was, well Lance thinks anyway, crucial information that can get this case solved in literally a week.

Not like hot, attractive hot, but hot like anger hot.

Anger for sure.

Rage even.

Hot was another word for anger, wasn’t it?

But not only was this his lucky day, he was fed too by Shiro like the gentleman that he is. Of course, with the added bonus of getting to rub more than just elbows with the hot, older police sergeant. 

Which in all honesty shouldn’t have happened but hey, Lance wasn’t made for following rules.

Plus, who could say no to all THAT?

“The Crown Prince of the Sanguine, HA. I can’t believe their lead is Lotor.”

Pidge sat there curled up in the corner of their ratty couch with a somewhat concerned expression on their little face while Coran, an elder on the witch’s counsel, sat on the loveseat with a more amused look.

“You do know that you’re supposed to wean yourself off of fresh blood though, remember? It's part of our deal.”

Lance waved his bloody finger around before dipping it back into the congealed, nasty mess before slurping up the thick jello chunk he picked out as he spoke.

“Yeah, Pidgey bear, I know and I’m trying really hard here. But you and I both know that Shiro reaaaaaalllllllllllly is good about keeping me on track with how much freshy goodness I’m allowed.”

The witch made a disgusted face before burrowing further into the ratty green couch as the other older gentleman made a displeased noise. His thin orange brows furrowed as his thick, twitchy handlebar mustache hid his small frown.

“What is this news you have, my boy? Pidge was just retelling how the meeting had gone.”

Lance shot Coran a quick wink and a very bloody finger gun before jumping right into his flawless plan.

“Acxa. She’s who we avoid. She’s the number one thing in our way to bring Lotor and his cloud down. He’s surrounded by elite fliers, like diamond level, first of their class fliers who only leave Lotor alone when,” Lance made a show of shoving his fingers back into the jello before proceeding to make really vulgar noises which resulted in a pillow being flung his way. He dodged it effortlessly before continuing on with his explanation, “but also when he’s around those he trusts. And by that, I mean feeder clubs. The fliers don’t go near them unless you’re invited inside because we are WHAT?”

“Vampires.”

“Exactly, my dear audience. Because we, as in me and Lotor’s crew, are vampires and we need to be invited into a space.”

Pidge had their arms crossed over their chest and their scowl was deepening. The lighting from the overhead kitchen lamp casted a glare over the lenses of the rose gold circle glasses the little detective wore. However, their mouth was turned down in a quizzical frown.

“I don’t understand, why not have his personal fliers with him? Shouldn’t they be with him 24/7? How come they don’t have access to the clubs?”

Lance tapped the tip of his nose and pointed his bloody finger at Pidge, sending them a saucy wink. “Correct on all accounts detective, but Lotor doesn’t need all that when the feeder clubs are all warded up. They’re heavily protected by some strong fucking magic. I’m talking like some dark, illegal cursed shiz. The Sanguine are some really powerful leeches with equally powerful friends.” 

He watched their expression as it started to sink in for them; their deep in thought frown turned slowly growing into a mad wolfish smile. Lance mirrored them, his brain running a mile a minute at all the possibilities as the two shared the same excited energy. The ginger man still sitting on the couch chuckled as he looked between the two.

“I feel like I’m missing out on something extraordinary.”

Pidge immediately turned to look at him before they launched themselves out of their seat, the two men in the room watched as the fluffy haired witch started gathering up files that were scattered on the dining room table before plopping a whole mess of them into Coran’s lap.

“It’s brilliant! The detectives don’t have an Acxa on file, nor do they have clear pictures of the fliers and Lotor. Lance, this is it. We have a one up on the Sanguine and we have full access in! Haha, yes! Coran, do you think my father will allow me to use the book of –”

Pidge’s question died into a whiny moan as Coran quickly shook his head. A fond smile creeping onto his lips as he looked over the seat to make eye contact with Lance.

“I can only provide you with Coven approved books and supplies that were already run by the Police. I cannot help government-wise, but I can cook up a spicy little protective charm for Lance when he has to play your little spy.”

Lance shoveled more bloody jello into his mouth as the information suddenly sunk in.

Fuck.

He totally forgot.

“Wait, Pidge, maybe I shouldn’t be on this case. It goes against my recovery rules and I’m bonded to those.”

The happy air suddenly fell away and dimmed into something worrisome. The little witch looked up from a file they were pouring over, their expression a mix of frustration and regret. Lance could feel their aura touch his in concern, it felt like fluffy little tentacles running over his arms and neck. He knew they meant well as their aura searched his own, it was their way to find comfort when Pidge needed to figure something out in silence.

Coran cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the other two in the room before he glanced between Lance and Pidge.

“I can help with that. Lance has been incredible these past few months as a newly sobered up hunter, he should be okay,” looking over at the vampire, he smiled wide. Coran’s blue eyes sparkling with pride as he sent a quick salute his way, “I believe in you, old man.”

Pidge’s aura shivered around him as it fell away. Their hazel eyes roamed over Lance’s face, the vampire shoveling in more jello as he tried to hold their gaze with his own. Almost like his comment never happened, the little witch’s face lit back up again and nod their head.

“I do too. I believe you’re the right man for the job, Lance.”

Oh, holy crow.

Don’t you dare cry, McClain.

His heart was swelling up, his chest felt tight and his shoulders automatically lifted up to his ears as if he was trying to hide the nonexistent blush spreading across his cheeks. Lance didn’t know if it had to do with Pidge’s overly happy aura filling the whole house or Coran’s orange mustache rustling about as the older man let out a belly laugh. His blue eyes flickered between the two witches as he set down the almost finished bowl of congealed blood. He smiled a bloody pink smile, fangs still out and stained a faded magenta. Lance’s cheeks felt as if they were pulled up into the high heavens as he tried his best to keep his voice under control.

Praise was always his weak spot and boy, did it feel good to have his family be proud of him.

It was the hardest decision he had ever had to make to become sober.

Lance couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling that was blooming in his chest. All his hard work was finally showing.

“Is any one hungry? I’m craving some good ol’ pancakes and hush puppies right about now.”

\------------------------------

“Lance, is there something the matter?”

The vampire jerks his hands out from the soapy water and away from Coran’s before turning his head to look at him. Pidge had eaten most of the fried eggs and hash that Lance had whipped up for them as a snack but that whole ordeal turned into him cooking them a full breakfast for two very famished witches. After their meal, the small detective had made themselves scarce after the sly mention of dirty dishes which left the two older men downstairs to deal with them.

“No, no, I’m okay. Are you?”

Lance didn’t mean for it to come out so defensive, but he didn’t really know how else to answer that. All Coran had done was brush his hand by accident against his own when Lance handed him a wet pan. The two of them had fallen quiet just a little before that but it was a comfortable silence that Lance had come to appreciate from the older man.  
Coran wiped the bottom side of the frying pan, eyeing Lance’s face before his eyes wrinkled up at the sides with a soft smile.

“You don’t seem okay, my boy. I can feel something hovering over you, it feels… warm, and very angry. Almost like the colour of fire, hot and red. Have you come into contact with someone like that?”

‘Haha that sounds like Detective Kogane.’

Lance thought to himself before shaking his head of the thought. Residual energy maybe from the meeting might have clung onto him after he was… excused but he doubted that was it. 

Kogane didn’t bother him THAT much.

At least to his knowledge.

Sticking his hands back into the lukewarm water, he scrubbed particularly hard at some ketchup that was caked to a plate before huffing a sigh.

“Not that I remember… But I did wanna talk about the last case...”

Coran made a noise at the back of his throat before nudging Lance’s shoulder with his own bony one.

“Are you sure? You know I won’t judge you no matter what it is, Lance.”

He always reminded Lance of his mother, she was always so nosey but in a way where she would knit such a warm blanket of love around you before getting you to spill all your secrets in one go. Coran was much like her in that sense, but he didn’t feel like actually going in on what that spicy, red mess was about because obviously; it was nothing. He’s just an old man with an abnormal amount of old magic swirling through that curly orange mustache of his. 

It was nothing.

It would always be a nothing. 

Lance heaved a heavy sigh as he leaned his head down to rest against the sharp point of Coran’s shoulder. The dishes momentarily forgotten as he nervously twirled his hands through the sudsy water, his mind running a mile a minute before Lance got his words in order.

“The woman… The witch who was there. She kept yelling at me and trying to get closer to like... I don’t know. She kept chanting over and over ‘It’s you!’ You are him!’ and then something about--”

“New age blood.”

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise before he nod his head in agreement. The S.P.A.R.K witch had kept saying it over and over again while Pidge had tried their best to keep her away from him. That evening hadn’t been fun at all; battling a newly turned werewolf during the full moon and having to try and read him his rights all while there was a summoning circle happening. Not to mention Pidge was literally trying so hard to throw up so many walls to keep themselves safe as well as trying to shut down the whole ring of witches and humans.

It was such a hectic time for the two of them. 

And god was it a fucking mess.

However, by the looks of it, this case was hardly over by the sound of it.

“Do you know what that means, Coran?”

Lance took the discarded dish towel and aimlessly wiped at a plate Coran had placed back down into the non-soapy water. The older man slung an arm around his shoulders as he huffed out a laugh.

“Oh no my boy, all of those S.P.A.R.K witches have a couple screws loose! It’s nothing to worry about.”

He didn’t feel as assured as he was hoping to, but it was a start. Coran would never withhold anything from him, and it was just an unspoken agreement between the two gentlemen. They both had agreed all those times ago when he was getting clean that there would be no secrets; despite the feud between their two races. Because let’s face it, 

Lance saw Coran as part of his family which made them related dammit.

“You sure? Pidge said that--”

“No, no Lance. New age blood could mean a number of things. You were a vampire made during the time of destruction were you not? Those silly spell casters are just so hyper fixated with it all, it's nothing to worry about.”

Silence fell between them but instead of it being comforting, Lance was anything but that.

He would just have to accept that as it being final.

“I can always give you something. Soothe your mind a little, clear it of that nasty, little dark magic if you would like?”

Coran slung his arm around Lance’s shoulders again and squeezed his bicep, pulling the boy into his chest so he would make a muss of his short, brown hair. He laughed as he squirmed in the witch’s arms before breaking away and splashing water at him before things fell back into a more familiar silence. The two of them both smiling before Lance’s fell slowly.

“Actually, there is one more thing I wanted to ask.”

An odd feeling ran down his spine; it was almost like someone had pressed their fingertip gently into his back before it ran along the width of his throat. Lance could swear he felt a halted breath brush his sensitive ear and his heart was being squeezed almost viciously, his mouth flapping open like a fish before Coran whipped out his phone. The vampire watched as the older gentleman scanned the text on the screen, his face scrunching up in an unpleasant expression before heaving out a sigh.

“I’ve gotta run, my boy. I can drop off some crystals and leave you with a sleep aid in the morning if you really feel as if the residual magic is bothering you.”

Lance quickly wiped his slick hands down his pants before pulling him into a tight hug, his nose nestled tight into Coran’s neck as he breathed in the familiar scent of sage and daisies. He could feel Coran’s mustache brush against his cheek as the old witch murmured a soft goodbye into his hair. The two of them stood there in the dimly lit kitchen for another moment before Coran took Lance’s face into his hands and pressed his forehead to his.

“Come visit me someday, Lance. Blue misses you.”

Lance smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the sides before letting out a soft laugh. Nodding his head, he closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, Lance stood as still as he could while Coran continued to cradle his face. For another minute or so, the old witch whispered to him in an ancient tongue as he felt those worried eyes search his face.

Lance didn’t know what for, but he honestly did not want to know.

“Stay out of trouble, old man.”

Coran had pulled away to make his way back to their basement, Lance trailed after him to stand beside the door as the witch shook his head. His hand already turning the ornate knob as he looked back over his shoulder to see Lance grin a childish smile.

“I’m only a century old, you’re twice my age.”

As Coran disappeared down the stairs, Lance closed the basement door after him, his finger lightly trailing a sigil that closed the protective ward back up. He could already feel the portal beneath his feet gear up for a quick hop, but Lance couldn’t shake the absolute terrible feeling that was festering inside of him. Lance felt as if his heart was being carved into, the dark hole only becoming bigger and bigger as he idly wandered back to the kitchen to finish up the rest of the dishes. As the vampire stood there, he could feel the whole house shake once as the portal opened quickly before closing almost as fast. 

Out of the corner of Lance’s eye, right above the stove and underneath the microwave, there was a red string. A thin, almost ribbon like cherry red string that he kept seeing every now and then but when he turned his head to look at it over his shoulder; it disappeared.

He’d have to either ask Pidge when they woke up or take up Coran’s offer to visit him about it because to Lance’s knowledge, no spell, curse, or hex looked like this.

But he could be wrong.

It could just be his mind playing tricks with him again.

Lance was incredibly used to that though, however.

Recovery, from Lance’s stint of being eight months sober, was a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited, and a bitch to fucking right. 
> 
> Its chapter 2 and hopefully, I can pump out more since school is finally over.
> 
> I thought I could continue to do it while I was finishing up second semester and I was so excited to do so, but I was struggling really bad with my moods, like regulating them and trying to juggle my placement, new job, and school work.
> 
> I love each and everyone of you, this is edited to the best of my ability! 
> 
> Spam F in the chat for prays that Chapter 3 doesn't take so long to get posted up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudo!  
> Its a good way to encourage writers!
> 
> Or come yell at me and send me prompts on twitter : @FelineBlue_


End file.
